My Idiot Stalker
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Yami has always idolized and love Kaiba to the point of obsession that he will do anything and everything to get his attention with the help of his childhood friend Bakura. Although, no matter what he does he always ends up rejected by Kaiba until the tables are turned.


**Title: My Idiot Stalker**

**Summary: Yami has always idolized and love Kaiba to the point of obsession that he will do anything and everything to get his attention with the help of his childhood friend Bakura. Although, no matter what he does he always ends up rejected by Kaiba until the tables are turned. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Nor some of the scenes that will later be mentioned from movies and shows that Yami has watched.**

**Warnings: crude languages and violence**

**Chapter 1: My Dream Man**

* * *

Yami found himself walking down a busy street, wherever he looked, all he could see were people zooming all over the place trying to get where they intend to go. As he kept walking, he noticed someone standing just a few feet in front of him with their back facing him.

Taking a closer look at the person from his tall frame, chestnut brown hair and navy blue trench coat. Smiling at the familiar look that he walked up to the person just as the other slowly turned around to reveal ice blue eyes accompanied by that very rare smile only often witnessed by the younger sibling of the said young man. Yami couldn't hold in how happy he was to come face to face with his "One True Love", looking at him with those endless ice blue eyes accompanied by that smile that it had his heartbeat soar as he felt his heart pounding nearly out of his ribcage.

"Kaiba-kun...I-" Yami tried to speak up but was cut off by the other.

"Seto."

"What?"

Seto chuckled a bit as he saw Yami's confused look as he reached out with his hand and softly caressing the shorter's cheek, "Call me Seto."

Smiling at the taller brunette as he placed his hand above the one placed on his cheek.

"Seto, I...you don't know how much I dreamed this day would come. I lo-" before Yami could finish his declaration of love, the brunette leaned so close that it was only a hair's breath away from each other's lips.

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" a loud sound erupted from out of nowhere that caused them to suddenly move away from each other as they looked around where that noise was coming from.

People were screaming as they run away from a giant walking alarm clock, alarmed Yami turned to look at Seto only to notice he disappeared, but can still hear the loud ringing noise. A tri-colored hair young teen suddenly opened his crimson eyes as he came face to face with his alarm clock. Finally coming down from his surprise wake-up call and turned off the alarm that he realized it was just a dream that he felt like crying.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Damn you! It was so close, just a bit more and I could have finally kissed him." Yami ranted to the poor alarm clock as he shook it in aggravation. "Why damnit? Why did you have to wreck everything?!"

"Grandpa! Better call the asylum, Yami's talking to his alarm clock again!" a slightly shorter version of Yami stood by the door as he kept laughing at his older brother's crazy antics. But quickly dock down as the aforementioned alarm clock zoomed pass just inches over his head. After turning to look at the crashed alarm clock that he then turned around to laugh at his brother some more. "Grandpa! Yami's going berserk too!"

"Shut it Yugi!" Yami yelled back as he watched his younger brother leave his room to go downstairs.

Sighing as he brushed his bed hair with his fingers that he turned to the side of his bed closest to the wall and smiled happily as he looked at Seto. "Morning handsome," he greeted as he softly ran a finger on the side of the face of the image of Seto Kaiba that was hanging on the wall.

"Yami! Get up and get ready for school so you can eat breakfast before leaving," his grandpa called from downstairs followed by Yugi calling out, "Yeah! and stop talking to his picture."

An annoyed look came over his face at that comment but then just stood up, stretched and quickly got ready for school then went downstairs for breakfast. Pointedly trying to ignore his younger brother as he and Yugi called 'bye' to their grandpa as they left for school.

"You know Yami, I know you're interested of Kaiba-kun, but would it hurt you...to, you know…" Yugi tried to explain as they were walking to school.

"Know what, Yugi?" Yami looked at his younger brother.

"I mean like, maybe...you know...take notice of other people besides him."

"No Yugi, I won't give up and admit defeat. He's everything to me and I won't rest till I make him see that we're meant to be." Yami answered with determination shining in those crimson eyes.

"Or end up with a restraining order again'" mumbled Yugi as he rolled his violet eyes at his older brother's antics.

Finally arriving in school, they made their way to their lockers to prepare for their first period class. After getting their things, Yugi saw Ryou and his older brother Bakura walking up to them that he went to greet them as Yami followed suit. Ryou and Yugi were a year younger than Bakura and Yami.

"Guess what Ryou," Yugi started talking as a mischievous smile was plastered all over his face. "Yami had another wet dream of 'you know who' again, that he even started throttling and yelling at the alarm clock for cutting in." he finished as he and Ryou started laughing together.

"You mean Voldemort right?" Bakura commented as he too began laughing at the expense of his childhood friend. All three looked at him then burst into more laughter as all three: Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi kept on laughing at the image of Yami dreaming about the Dark lord, completely ignoring the murderous glare nor the evil aura coming from Yami.

"Hmph! Fine then, that's the last time I'll give you guys discounts," smirked Yami as he turned to leave for his first period. Smirking even more when he heard them suddenly stop laughing and tried to apologize to him while Bakura tried to catch up with him and Yugi and Ryou turned the other way for their first period as well.

"Aw come on Yami, you can't be serious, we're really sorry," pleaded Bakura as they made their way into class while Yami pointedly tried to ignore him just to get back at him. "Yami we're really sorry, we'll stop messing with-" Bakura tried again only to stop as he watched Yami suddenly stop and stared at a tall brunette sitting near the window and one seat from the back of the room.

Sighing as he palmed his face as he continued to watch Yami wear a huge ass smile while he made his way to the brunette known as Seto Kaiba and tried to get the other's attention.

"Good morning Kaiba," Yami greeted cheerily as he stood there waiting yet Kaiba refused to look up from his book to reply much less look at the person in greeting. He did not notice the smile falter a bit but the white haired did and Bakura walked up to them and grabbed Yami's arm towards their seats.

"Sorry Yami, but I think I forgot my notes in my locker and the teacher is about to come soon," Bakura lied as he tried to rescue his best friend from making a fool of himself once again.

Throughout class Yami tried to catch the brunettes attention who is sitting right in front of him. From trying to pass notes to him which were simply ignored by the other to even going so bold as to move forward close enough to try to whisper a conversation that's completely one sided. Even though the Kaiba kept ignoring him, he still didn't give up that Yami was called out by their teacher twice in a row. Bakura only shook his head as he tried to stealthily stop his best friend before it's too late.

Passing a note to the tri-colored teen while the teacher had his back towards them.

_Yami, knock it off, or you'll definitely gonna get it this time._

_ B._

After reading the short message, Yami quickly scribbled down his reply before tossing the paper back at Bakura.

_Never!_

After reading the stupid reply Bakura glared at him as he crumpled up the paper and threw it at Yami's face while the teacher was facing the board. Glaring back at Bakura, he then turned to the front to try to get Kaiba's attention when all of a sudden Kaiba quickly turned to glare at him and threw a paper ball at his face before turning to face the front once again. Shocked at just what happened that it took a bit before he noticed the paper ball on his desk, picking it up. As he opened it up he couldn't help but wonder, _The hell, is my face a trash bin or something for people to keep throwing garbage at my face. _He then looked at the teacher making sure he was busy before looking down at the piece of paper.

_Whatever the hell is your problem, leave me the fuck alone you idiot stalker. Go do something else for once like maybe screw that white haired punk of yours, but whatever you do stay the hell away from me. _

_ K._

After reading the short message from his 'One True Love', Yami couldn't help but feel hurt and ashamed at what he had done. He then neatly folded the paper and stuck it into his jacket pocket for safe keeping, because even though the message only held insults it still was from Kaiba, and he'd be a fool if he threw it out.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I would appreciate it if you would make a comment about this, be it positive or negative. -.-; It's been years since I wrote any stories and I'm planning on making this as my come back to the fanfiction world. Hehehe…**


End file.
